Daisy Fitzroy
Daisy Fitzroy is the intelligent, charismatic, and brutal leader of the Vox Populi. History Daisy was brought to Columbia as a prisoner by Jeremiah Fink, who used his contacts on the ground to procure "Negro convicts" for menial labor within the citySolution to Your Problems. Shortly after arriving, she was employed as a housekeeper for Lady Comstock. Daisy admired Lady Comstock, believing her to be genuine for someone on such a high pedestal.BioShock Infinite: Mind in Revolt (Novel) INTERVIEW TRANSCRIPT - Monday, May 10th, 1909. She fled Comstock House after being framed for the death of Lady Comstock and formed the Vox Populi within a few weeks of her escape. Years later, she was arrested by authorities in Finkton.BioShock Infinite: Mind in Revolt (Novel) INTERVIEW TRANSCRIPT - Sunday, May 9th, 1909. Daisy was then sent to Dr. Pinchot at Comstock House, who interviewed her over a period of a week.BioShock Infinite: Mind in Revolt (Novel) PRIVATE JOURNAL TRANSCRIPT Saturday, May 8th, 1909. After participating in an intelligence test conducted by Dr. Pinchot, it was revealed that Daisy had genius-level intelligence, scoring even higher on the test than Dr. Pinchot himself.BioShock Infinite: Mind in Revolt (Novel) INTERVIEW TRANSCRIPT Wednesday, May 12th, 1909. As a result of Daisy's interviews showing unsatisfactory results, it was suggested to Dr. Pinchot by his supervisor, Dr. Kittery, that the scientists at Comstock House should perform a lobotomy on Daisy to make her more servile. Dr. Pinchot, by then fascinated by DaisyBioShock Infinite: Mind in Revolt (Novel) PRIVATE JOURNAL TRANSCRIPT Wednesday, May 12th, 1909., felt that the procedure would render her useless and refused, worried that he'd have no choice if he did not show results quickly.BioShock Infinite: Mind in Revolt (Novel) PRIVATE JOURNAL TRANSCRIPT Monday, May 10th, 1909. As Daisy's lobotomy was planned, Dr. Pinchot tried to intervene. He was accused of forming a connection with Daisy, and thus ignored. The night before the last of Dr. Pinchot's interviews, he wrote of Daisy's plan to be broken out of the facility and how she requested his help.BioShock Infinite: Mind in Revolt (Novel) PRIVATE JOURNAL TRANSCRIPT Wednesday, May 12th, 1909. Dr. Pinchot handed over his keys to Daisy, as well as all the money he had on him. Despite his help, Daisy shot and killed him before escaping.BioShock Infinite: Mind in Revolt (Novel) INTERVIEW TRANSCRIPT Thursday, May 13th, 1909. As the Vox Populi grew more powerful and their ideals became increasingly extreme, Fitzroy sought to destroy The Founders and their sympathizers even if it meant murdering civilians and children. ''BioShock Infinite After being rendered unconscious and abandoned by Elizabeth on ''The First Lady airship, Booker awakens in the zeppelin to find that it had been hijacked by the Vox Populi. Daisy offers him a spot in their uprising, and when that proves ineffective, demands that he obtain armaments from gunsmith Chen Lin in return for the zeppelin. Upon finding Chen Lin, Booker and Elizabeth discover that he was brutally beaten to death, and Elizabeth opens a tear into an alternate universe. Once again they run into a problem and are forced to retrieve Chen Lin's tools. Eventually, the two arrive in a reality where the Vox Populi already have the guns Daisy requested and are laying siege to Fink Manufacturing. Booker and Elizabeth soon discover that in this universe, Booker was a martyr of the Vox cause. Daisy is perturbed to see him alive, labeling him either "an impostor or a ghost," and send members of the Vox Populi after the pair. Booker and Elizabeth catch up to Daisy, and watch as she murders Jeremiah Fink. After shooting Fink, Fitzroy wipes some of the blood off the glass and smears some across her face. Spotting Booker, she orders her men to kill him. Once the Vox Populi are dealt with, Daisy is seen holding a gun to the head of a young boy. After lifting Elizabeth into a nearby vent, Booker distracts Daisy as Elizabeth comes from behind her, stabbing her with a large pair of scissors. Daisy falls to the ground, bleeding to death. Personality Daisy is an extremely intelligent woman whose goal is justice and retribution for the downtrodden citizens of Columbia. Daisy is shown to be highly resourceful, outwitting Columbian authorities and procuring resources for her movement from organizations owned by the Founders themselves. With the arming of her revolution, she reveals herself to be quite ruthless and brutal. She orders the Vox Populi to kill citizens on sight, promotes the murder of Founder children, indoctrinates other children into the Vox Populi, where she uses them as she sees fitTrapped. This brutality culminates in a hostile takeover of Columbia, with the Vox Populi scalping politicians and displaying the scalps as trophies in her stead. Voxophones *Battleship Bay :*Heaven *Soldier's Field :*A Place in the World *Hall of Heroes :*Their Sun is Setting *Fink Manufacturing :*We've Need of a Shepherd :*The Invisible Color *Shanty Town :*Fanning a Flame :*Terminated :*Kindling Gallery In-Game Images xfbsgva.png|Daisy as seen in the False Shepherd trailer. Daisyfitzroybioshockinfinite.jpg|A caricature of Daisy Fitzroy in the "Hunt Down the Vox" game at the Fairgrounds. 8598319449 25ffcb53a2 o.jpg|Statue of Daisy in the "Murder of Our Lady" Exhibit. Daisy-firstencounter.jpg|The first encounter with Daisy. fitzroy-0907.jpg|Fitzroy holding a card from Chen Lin's gun shop. zgdgzdg.jpg|Daisy Fitzroy shoots Fink dead. 2013-03-26_00009.jpg|Holding a Founder child at gun point. 2013-03-26_00010.jpg|Elizabeth having killed Daisy. cxvzcc.jpg|The fallen revolutionary. Pre-Game and Promotional Images File:Daisy Fitzroy Banner Projection.png|Daisy Fitzroy's face projected onto a series of hanging red banners in the E3 2011 demo 3d-box-BSI.jpg|Daisy Fitzroy on the cover for BioShock Infinite: The Siege of Columbia. File:Daisy-480x757.jpg|The revised Daisy Fitzroy poster, which appears in BioShock Infinite: Mind in Revolt. DaisyFitzroy.jpg|Daisy Fitzroy heroclix Bioshock infinite daisy fitzroy by armachamcorp-d64na1c.jpg|Daisy Fitzroy model Trivia * Daisy's role in the game mirrors that of Atlas/Fontaine from BioShock. Both characters started out as small time people upon their arrival in their respective cities, eventually rising to prominence through manipulation of the underclasses. They begin revolutions that lead to the downfall of their cities. They also forge alliances with the protagonists of each game, only to betray the protagonists later. In the end, Daisy is stabbed and killed by Elizabeth, much like Fontaine is killed when several Little Sisters stab him with their needles. * The young boy seen with Daisy could possibly be a son of Jeremiah Fink. This would make Daisy's quote "If you wanna get rid of the weed, you got to pull it up from the root," more applicable in the situation. However, she could simply be referring to the justification of killing any Founders children. Whether or not the boy is his son is unknown. * It was admitted by Aisha Tyler that on her podcast that she at one point recorded voice over for Daisy Fitzroy but joked that 'she did not sound black enough' for the character. * Daisy illustrates German philosopher Friedrich Nietzsch's quote "Be careful when you fight monsters, lest you become one" perfectly. In the end she becomes just as horrible, or possibly even more so, than those whose injustices she rose up against. References es:Daisy Fitzroy Category:BioShock Infinite Characters Category:Vox Populi Category:BioShock Characters